In recent years, the way of applying makeup to the face (hereinafter, simply referred to as “makeup”) has been diversified. Therefore, it has become difficult, particularly for a person who has no sufficient knowledge about makeup to select appropriate makeup from an infinite number of options because it takes an enormous amount of time and effort to actually try, judge and compare various types of makeup.
Under such circumstances, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose techniques in which makeup that matches the feature of the face is selected, and a simulation image of the face on which the selected makeup is applied is created and presented, for example. In the techniques disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2, a captured image of a face (hereinafter, simply referred to as “face”) that is subjected to makeup is acquired, the feature of the face is extracted, and makeup that matches the feature of the face is selected based on a selection criteria set in advance. Then, in the related art, on the acquired image, an image indicating a state of makeup obtained by applying the selected makeup to the face is superimposed to create and display a simulation image.
According to the above-mentioned techniques, it is possible to narrow down targets of simulation image creation as makeup that matches the feature of the face and judge whether the makeup is good or bad without actually performing makeup. That is, it is possible to select appropriate makeup with a less amount of time and effort.
However, for a user who has not enough makeup application skill, it is difficult to reproduce the makeup even when a makeup simulation image is presented. Thus, the technique relating to basic cosmetics described in PTL 3 may be diverted to makeup.
According to the technique described in PTL 3, basic cosmetic materials corresponding to skin care selected for each face are printed on a cosmetic delivery sheet whose base material is a felt, paper or water-soluble material or the like. The user attaches such a cosmetic delivery sheet to the skin of the face with the printed surface being oriented toward the face, and can thereby hold the basic cosmetic materials applied to the face. Instead of these basic cosmetic materials, general cosmetic materials corresponding to the selected makeup may be printed.